


The Demons that we hide

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Tim, Angel/Demon Relationship, As most my stories are, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Damian, Demon Damian, Evil Tim Drake, Heaven vs Hell, Hybrid Jason, M/M, Mpreg, Top Jason, Top Tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Damian knew it would happen. The siege the chase the unforgivable enslavement of his people.Tim helped the cause winning it in his own way to the angels he was a hero, to Damian he was the monster who killed his grandfather and stole his love.Jason should be dead having your mark hit with such power is death on contact. He shouldn't be locked away watching his fiance slowly fade away.





	

To some a demon's tears was a blessing the purest thing found in the darkest creature.

Damian needed that blessing,

Because there on the ground lay Jason Peter Todd, his fallen angel the one who melted the demon Prince's heart.

Damian knew what came next. His cry. His scream. 

A Demons scream is haunting, a symbol of death, a symbol of pain,

A symbol of a broken heart. 

 

"Scr _Eeeeeeeeeek!"_ A simple scream could not even begin to describe Damian's pain.

But that didn't matter to them. 

They knocked him out anyway.

……………

Tim was elated. He'd successfully taken down the Demon's head and even a memento.

His grandson.

Yes a true beauty Tim didn't fail to notice the resemblance to the former king.

That was just a bonus. 

So was Jason's death.

Dick would be disappointed he often truest get the two to settle their differences, and they tried..... 

Until Jason began sneaking out to other world returning with secretive smiles the smell of demon all over him ,his demon all over him. 

Tim didn't have to be a detective to figure out the big picture.

"My lord what shall be done with Ra's Al Ghul's grandson?" His guard, Conner asked and Tim smiled. 

 

"Chain him and take him to my room, I'll handle the rest."  Conner grimaced as he looked down at the boy, barely 17 and he was leading him to an unwanted fate. 

 

He only did as he was asked. 

……………

Now Jason knew death hurt but it's been a while and it..... 

"Fucking hurts!" Jason growled as Kori healed his back.

 

"I am sorry for the pain you are experiencing but you forget I heal small wounds not mark damage." Oh yeah he would probably never use his powers again. 

 

"Yeah I know, any new prisoners?" Jason had to know like now. 

"There has been talk of Lord Timothy taking a Demon as his lover, you've been declared dead." Kori said bluntly and Jason shook his head.

 

"He has Damian Kor what am I gonna do?" 

"Try is all you can do." Not the answer he was hoping for. 

 "Tim has gone off the deep end  he finds out I'm alive who's to say Damian won't be killed?" Jason asked and Kori put her hands down. 

 

"I've heard how he speaks of Damian he's fond he'd wouldn't intentionally harm him, at least not more than  necessary."

 

"Necessary?" The hellion? 

 

"He will force his love upon him and until Damian has you out of his heart he will be violent and he will not give up."

Damn her impeccable logic!

 

"I need to get back."

Kori smirked she knew he would want to. 

 

"Me and Roy will assist."

 

 

 

 


End file.
